The invention relates to providing structural support and secure means for holding dangles or drops which can be attached to an earring back for pierced ears.
The concept of using a butterfly earring back or other pierced ear earring back as a support for holding drops or dangling ornaments is in the prior art. A patent to Renter, U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,932, shows one version which is relatively complex and requires additional means to hold at least a single dangling element. It requires more than just the earring back, and additional parts are required to hold the dangling ornament(s).
A patent to King, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,398, shows the use of a stud earring passing through an ear and has a single ornamental drop secured behind the ear to a complex special plate constructed for holding such drop.
A patent to Chioffe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,309, shows a relatively complex structure for having an unusual earring back integral with a rail and hanger assembly to which a dangling ornament may be attached.
The prior art fails to show the provision of an earring back for handling more than a single drop and further fails to show means for easy and secure insertion of earring drops onto an integral region of an earring back which also can hold a plurality of earring drops at the same time.
The invention will be more fully understood with reference to the photographs of the invention attached hereto.